


She Returned

by ChloboShoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, SatoHaru, advanceshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his adventure in Unova, Satoshi meets up with some of his old friends in Masara Town and someone's back to ask him a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Returned

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first advanceshipping fics I ever wrote. Several members of an old forum requested me to write a fic about Ash and May having sex. The original Japanese names have been used to write this one shot and I've decided to keep it that way.

Her sapphire eyes had stared into his dark eyes eliminating all thoughts of anything else but her. She was taller than the last time he saw her. Taller in more ways. Even her personality seemed to have altered too. But the one thing that did not change was her face and the shine of the sunset reflected that same adorable face. If only she was smiling.

"H-Haru-ka..." Satoshi stumbled, words were stuck in his throat. "Welcome back." He stepped towards Haruka. Haruka was stepping towards him too. She then lost her right foot, slipped on her left then slowly closed her eyes; she was falling head on.

"HARUKA!" The raven-haired boy cried making his footpaces faster. He clinched the brunette's left hand, pulled her right arm around his shoulder then allowed her head to drop on his left shoulder. Satoshi heard her breathing heavily followed by violent coughing. "Haruka," Satoshi whispered sliding his arms on her back. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Haruka whispered, although the tone of her voice suggested otherwise. "Thanks Satoshi," She lifted her head up trying to face Satoshi. She then nodded. Her body felt light against his whilst hearing her sweet voice cough.

"Haruka," Satoshi breathed. His hand then touched her hot pale forehead. "You have a fever," Satoshi confirmed "You're sweating and you're pale."

"Believe me Satoshi," Haruka breathed. "I'm OK."

"No!" Satoshi was having none of it. He was going to help her. Any logical friend would do that. "I'll take you to my place," He decided "My mom will now what to do." He grabbed Haruka by her torso helping her stand up. The brunette fainted on Satoshi's chest. Satoshi grabbed on to Haruka's thigh and swung them near his shoulder. His arms perfectly placed on her back. As Satoshi forced her head to sleep on his shoulder. His jaw bent down to the Haruka's ear. "Don't worry Haruka, I'll take care of you."

As he carried Haruka in his arms, he wondered what he had been doing for the pats months. He had really missed her; at times he wished that she had stayed with her. He had many good friends, but Haruka was something more, he had no idea how to explain it. He heard her sweet grunts; she was falling asleep on him. Not that he didn't mind, infact he didn't care at all. He just wanted Haruka to be safe.

_Why was Haruka so light? What has she been doing to herself? She sure has changed since the last time I saw her. I am glad to see her again but this is far different to the Haruka I used to know. How could Shuu and Harley allow this to happen to her? Where the hell is Masato? Surely she would have at least brought her brother with her._

Satoshi saw his friends hanging around his house. It was good to have a reunion. Hikari and Shigeru were practically flirting with each other, messing around like little children. That was definitely not Shigeru's usual behavior. He was glad that Shigeru was there; one of his old best friends. Even through Hikari was dating Kengo she was still flirting with other boys. Kenji, Kasumi, Iris and Dento were walking around peacefully when they saw Satoshi carry Haruka in his arms.

"Satoshi!"

"Haruka!"

They all dashed over to Satoshi.

"Who's she?" Hikari squeaked. "I'm sure I recognize her from somewhere before."

"Haruka," Satoshi replied. "One of my friends. You've met her once."

"Oh my, she looks unwell," Kasumi stated. "She looks like she needs some rest."

"Is my Mom at home?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, she's home," Kenji added followed by a nod.

"OK thanks," Satoshi responded. He pushed Haruka's head closer to his neck and stormed off. "See you guys later!" He continued to carry the brunette in his arms. He marched to the door of his house. He kicked the door open giving out a bang noise.

"MOM!" Satoshi called.

Hanako marched across to the living room. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Satoshi!" She barked. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry Mom, Haruka needs a place to stay." He laid his eyes on the vulnerable brunette. "She's not very well."

"I think she has a fever," Hanako thought. "I'll go and buy some medicine. Take her to your room! You can sleep on the floor tonight. There's some spare bedding in the attic."

"OK Mom, thanks."

Satoshi rushed Haruka up the stairs as if some kind of emergency. The minute he was in his bedroom, the very first thing he did was place Haruka on the bed. Her head fainting on the pillow.  _You're safe Haruka don't worry,_ he thought to himself.

Three hours later Haruka woke up. She felt a fan on her face, cloaks around her and softness on her head.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Oh yeah stupid me, I'm at Satoshi's house. Why did he have to do that? I told him he didn't have to and that I was ok. I'm just thirsty..._

Haruka saw a glass of water near the bedside table. Was that for her? Not that she cared; she was just plain thirsty. Grabbing the glass she gulfed the water. The water felted fresh, cool and refreshing. After gulping the water she inhaled then exhaled heavily.

"Haruka!"

Haruka fell off the bed and landed on the floor. "Haruka!" Satoshi dashed over to Haruka, then helping her get back on the bed. "Are you OK Haruka?"

"Yeah I'm OK," Haruka stated. She gazed at the floor feeling to ashamed to look at him. "I'm just making a fool of myself." She began to smile. Finally the old Haruka was coming back.

"You didn't," Satoshi stated "You were just ill."

"You didn't have to do this for me Satoshi," Haruka told Satoshi.

"It's OK I'd do anything for a friend like you," Satoshi stated. "So anyway, how are you? Did you meet any new friends?"

Haruka dropped her head down. "No one particular," Haruka replied.

"Got any new pokemon?" Satoshi asked.

"No I didn't catch any?"

"So how was it overall with you Shuu and Harley?"

"I didn't travel with them!" Haruka answered. "I travelled Alone..."

"Alone... Haruka why alone?"

"I thought it would make me stronger. Anyway sorry I didn't contact you or anything."

"That's OK," Satoshi added.

"I was wondering; if you could do me a favour?" Haruka asked. She was in a serious tone. Even more serious then Satoshi had ever seen her before.

"Haruka, I've just told you that I would do anything for you."

"I wanted to say this a long time ago, but I didn't want to freak you out. Cause you were like the best friend I've ever had. I always wanted to hang around with such a kind person like you. I have to say if it wasn't for you Satoshi, I would have been half as strong as I am today. Whenever I fell you would catch me. I didn't like seeing you get hurt. You were always there for me; and I tried to be there for you. Whenever I was in a battle all I had to do was think of you to keep me going. Your spirit lingered in my soul and has not departed and never will.

This might be a stupid question but would you sleep with me?"

Satoshi cupped Haruka's face. Leaned forward opened his arms to Haruka in a hug then brushed his lips against Haruka's. One blissful kiss. They both had their eyes closed and could both feel the passion running in eachother's veins. A sweet passionate kiss which allowed the tongues to connect and great each other for the first time. Their bodies were stuck to one another as the tongues continued to twist, turn, wrestle and dance. Satoshi and Haruka paused. Silently stared at eachother. Then they continued an open kiss. Satoshi pulled on Haruka's bottom lip and reluctantly slipped away. Haruka enjoyed that moment and wish it lasted longer. She saw the grin on the raven-haired boy's face

"Does that answer your question Haruka?"

Haruka smiled. He felt the same way too. He wants to sleep with her too. Make love and finally be a couple. Making love was something that she had always wanted to do.

In delight Haruka and Satoshi's lips kissed again with even more passion and delight. Satoshi jumped on to Haruka whilst taking his shirt off. This gave Haruka more time to caress his toned chest and to admire it. Satoshi grabbed onto Haruka's shirt.

"Now take these off!" Satoshi grinned.

"What ever you say," Haruka replied.

Both of their lips met again. Their shoulders constantly moved backwards and forwards. Satoshi removed Haruka's red top revealing a pink bra. Their lips had departed each other; Satoshi's hand crawled onto Haruka's waist then pulled down everything that was on her lower body. He had done it slowly in order to prolong the moments with eachother. Haruka moaned. In her mind was Satoshi's name. She felt his tongue slide all over her body and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Haruka's breath became heavy. Satoshi's tongue returned in his mouth and he gently pulled Haruka to his level. His arms crawled to Haruka's back and he unclipped her bra. He then tossed it away carelessly.

This was something she always wanted to do but still at the heat of the momement she was too shy. Her cheeks had started to glow rose pink, she had no explanation for it.

The two continued to stare at eachother. As Haruka couldn't think of anything else to do she grabbed onto Satoshi's butt. Satoshi planted kisses on her neck as Haruka undid his belt and made his denim jeans slide down to his thighs. He shrugged them off, leaving him in his boxers. The two started to kiss again. Skins started to rub against eachother. Her skin was soft, his muscles were strong. A perfect pairing. The lips greeted again. Switching positions and fighting for their place. Haruka could feel Satoshi's boner rubbing against her core. Together they both tried to remove the boxers.

Now they were both naked. They wrapped the sheets against each other. They both moaned and groaned each other's names. Satoshi forced Haruka to the mattress on the bed and placed his mouth around her left breast. He closed his eyes dreamily. Haruka's pitching became high. She tugged onto to Satoshi's black hair hearing his grunts and feeling his breathing. She felt the lumps and butterflies in her stomach about to dance around and explode.

"SATOSHI!" Haruka breathed clenching onto his buttocks, they both had a tight grip against eachother. Meanwhile Haruka's hand claimed an erected penis, which she played with a state a pleasure.

"Where's your mother?" Haruka asked him.

Satoshi removed his face from the brunette's chest.

"She and everyone else went clubbing," Satoshi had replied in a sort of embarrassed way.

"She's still clubbing at her age?"

"Well at least no-one can hear us,"

"That's OK,"

Satoshi's mouth engulfed Haruka's. Haruka's hand still stuck onto the raven-boy's head. Things now were starting to get painful for Haruka. She felt fingers grinding in her core; and tickling her clit. Haruka continued to moan. Their skin was beginning to rub hard against each other. She could feel his man hood rub on the side of her neck. As everything was getting harder to deal with, this Eventually they both lost control of their own bodies.

Haruka was in a state of bliss but why did it have to be painful is well. Inside she wondered how Satoshi felt. Did he feel the same as her or was he enjoying it without any pain whatsoever. Haruka bit her lips trying to hold back her tears. She squeezed Satoshi's shoulders tightly for support but he didn't seem to mind at all. Her groans were louder as she felt juices departing her body.

"Sato-Kun," Haruka squealed. Her eyes were uncontrollable. Her eyes drowned in tears. She threw her own body against Satoshi's chest grabbing onto him harder and gasping on the side on of his neck.

"Haruka!" Satoshi grumbled. He cupped her face delicately. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Haruka complained as she tried to hide the tears away. "I just feel so emotional right now."

"We can stop this if this is getting too painful. I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" Haruka snapped shaking her head. "Just get on with it"

Satoshi gripped on to Haruka's waist. Haruka rested her forehead on Satoshi's nose.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi asked.

"As I'll ever be," Haruka admitted.

Three, two, one. A shattering of the hymen, Haruka let put a huge scream as droplets of tears departed her eyes and splattered on Satoshi's cheek. Haruka felt herself getting wetter. He was inside of her just as she wanted him to be. She loved this momement but hated the pain. She grabbed onto Satoshi's back, continuing to moan and groan. He thrusted in and out of her. She tilted her head back. Yelling out his name but was in fear that the neighbours would hear.

A wave of pleasure hit Haruka suddenly. The pain was slowly going away. "The pain is going," Haruka whispered. "...Slowly,"

"You want me to stop?" Satoshi asked.

"No," Haruka announced whilst biting her lip trying to ignore the pain. Satoshi continued to thrust in and out of Haruka. She had no control but she knew that she had died and gone to heaven. The pain ceased. They were both hot and wet. They continued making out like rabbits. Haruka was out of breath she needed oxygen. Satoshi covered her lips with his mouth she retrieved her oxygen. Waves of the orgasm made it difficult to hold still. Haruka collapsed on the pillows. All good things had to come at an end. She was content. Satoshi plunged himself out of Haruka he knew she had enough and she needed to sleep. Satoshi said nothing. He didn't know how all of this happened so quickly, but it felt like bliss.

Things were never going to be the same again. 


End file.
